New York Diffrence
by SecretLover21
Summary: How New York changed everything ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything Brenda Haampton owns everything**

**Amy POV:**

So Ricky was coming to visit me in New York, I was nervest but I didn't know why I guess I was just have thoughts about us but I thought I was crazy beccause he still liked Adrian ….*_**ding dong**_* omg I was freaking out he was finally here I was jumping up and down inside .. no one ever knew we used to have long night conversations on the phone not just about John different things ... I open the door there he was sexy and all …

"Hey Ricky welcome to New York" I said

"Hey Amy So How it going ?" He said

"Good You hungry, Im hungry we should get something to eat" I said

"Yeah that would be great, I just need to shower real quick Im going to go to my Hotel I'll come back. " He said while I grinned slightly.

" No you can use my shower" I said pulling him back in.

So that gave me some time to change into something cute like he would think is cute so… that's what I did although it took me a while to find the right outfit.

So when he was done it started to snow hard almost like a storm so lucky he had his clothes it was the perfect weather for my plan. ;)

" Its really good to see you Amy" He said.

"Yeah Same to you" I said smiling sexyly, Then we both headed for a kiss.

So we were talking about John and some other things I couldn't really focus because of the kiss I was still confused and excited.

**Ricky's POV**

I was still happy that I had finaly kissed Amy since we connected on the phone, I though maybe this was something new .

" Maybe you want to watch movies to night or something" I said

" Yeah that would be nice" she said .

So we were watching a Comedy/Horror Movie I thought it waas a great way to get her into me a little bit more.

**Amy's POV**

I thought this movie was great to make me like him a little more than I do so it was at the scarey part then I scream they was holding on to him tighty he was smiling so I thought it was good then next thing you know he kissed me .


	2. Something New ?

**Ricky's POV**

It was morning and I woke up next to Amy on the couch,_ thinking did we do something or what? _Then I realized we did, she had on my long sleeve t-shirt so then the door bell rung _* ding dong * _then Amy woke up_…_

**Amy's POV**

I woke up happy, but then someone was at the door so I got up and seen Ricky smiling happy like I was.

So when I rushed to the door I thought maybe it was just the owners or something but at the door was my two friends Meena and Megan, "Hi Meena and Megan" I said.

Them looking down at me forget I was in Ricky's long sleeve shirt with my lace bra showing so I reached down to pull up the shirt I laughed a little pulling back my hair and looking away

"Hey Amy want to go to breakfast?. Outside is not that bad" Megan said

"Umm come in I'm sorry" I said Then they seen Ricky

"Oh we can come back another time" they said stopping.

"No its okay" Me and Ricky said.

"Hold on" I said running to the back to change real quick then we I came back they were gone.

**Ricky's POV**

"They said to meet them at the café "I said.

"Okay let's get dress, But I think last night was GREAT" Amy said and Winked.

"Yeah It was "I said winking back at her then she walked over and kissed me for about 3 minutes straight

"Wow" she said looking at the time

"We should go right" I said

So we went to breakfast and hung out for a while then we went back to Amy's apartment then we started kissing up they stair way laughing loud after talking about good times we had before like movies and music.

So then we got into our PJ's well she put on another one of my shirts and we laid on the couch watching TV and movies then I started kissing on her neck she laughed then kissed me on my lips then all I felt was passion and pleasure I thought it could be a start of something new .

In the morning Amy was happy like I was then the doorbell rang it wasn't Meena or Megan It was….

_***Who should be at the Door? Review please***_


End file.
